Player Profile
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Player Profile is a summary of a player's information available to all players. It certainly is the best way to figure out if the player is a good recruit or not. To view the Player Profile, you simply click on a player's name and choose the option. Information Available Basic Information #Current Level #Player's Name #Current Clan #Current Clan Status #Current League* #Current Trophy Count #Attacks Won* #Defenses Won* #Troops donated** #Troops received** #A button to visit the Player's Village ("Visit") #A button to see the Player's Clan ("View Clan") #Army information Information marked with an asterisk (*) is reset at the end of every cycle. Information marked with two asterisks (**) is reset at the end of every cycle and whenever a player leaves his clan. Achievement Information Below the basic information, you will see the player's current progress for each achievement available in the game. This information includes the number of stars the player has earned as well as their numeric progress toward the next level (or lifetime total if they have already reached three stars). Note that 'lifetime achievement totals' are only kept since the "Player Profile" update was released on 27 August 2013. If a player completed an achievement before that date, his/her lifetime total was set to the maximum achievement completion amount and then began to grow from there. For example, if a player received all three stars for Gold Grab on 12 April 2013, as of 27 August 2013 his/her total gold raided would be set to 100,000,000. Any gold he/she raided past that point would be added to the total, but gold raided from 12 April to 27 August would not be counted. Listed below are the achievements. Achievement totals marked with an asterisk (*) are possibly under-reported due to the issue described above. #Highest Gold Storage Level (Bigger Coffers) #Stars on the Campaign Map (Get those Goblins!) #Current Town Hall Level (Bigger & Better) #Number of Obstacles Removed (Nice and Tidy)* #Unlocked Archers, Wall Breakers and/or Dragons (Release the Beasts) #Total Amount of Gold Stolen (Gold Grab)* #Total Amount of Elixir Stolen (Elixir Escapade)* #Highest Trophies Ever Reached (Sweet Victory!)* #Current Clan Castle Level (Empire Builder) #Number of Walls Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (Wall Buster)* #Number of Town Halls Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (Humiliator)* #Number of Builder's Huts Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (Union Buster)* #Number of Multiplayer Attacks Won (Conqueror)* #Number of Multiplayer Attacks Successfully Defended (Unbreakable)* #Total Number of Troops Donated (Friend in Need)* #Number of Mortars Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (Mortar Mauler)* #Total Amount of Dark Elixir Stolen (Heroic Heist)* #Ever Reached Crystal, Master and/or Champion League (League All-Star)* #Number of X-Bows Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (X-Bow Exterminator)* #Number of Inferno Towers Destroyed in Multiplayer Battles (Firefighter)* Trivia *The player's league consists of the league's badge and a number on top of it (III or II only). If the player is in the top division of a league with multiple divisions (Bronze I, Silver I, Gold I, etc.), no number will be displayed on top of the badge (other than Champion League, which has no divisions at all). *The only Clan Status shown on the Player Profile is the player's rank (Member, Elder, Leader), not "New" or any other status. *Although every Achievement, including progress, is displayed on the Player Profile, the rewards for earning them are not (even when viewing your own Player Profile). To see these rewards you must visit the old Achievements page by clicking on the villager icon on the right above the "Settings (tripple gears)" button. Category:Gameplay